It has been found that obstetrical fluids, particularly amniotic fluid and certain fractions thereof, are extremely useful in certain therapeutic applications, and it thus becomes important to collect and preserve it. However, the circumstances of its collection seldom permit any extensive processing at that time, and it becomes important to remove particulate matter therefrom before storing it for further processing at a more convenient time.
Further, it becomes important in vacuum-assisted births, to prevent fluids such as mucus and/or blood, from entering a vacuum pump, where they could clog the pump and reduce its effectiveness during critical procedures.
Little appears to have been done in this particular field, although the field of filters in general would appear to have some relevance thereto.
Holmes U.S. Pat. No. 1,679,033 discloses a filter for fluids, which appears to be highly similar to fuel filters from early automobiles. It has little relevance to the structure of the present invention.
Austrian Patent 167,986 also discloses a fuel filter, in which the fuel flows into an annular chamber from one side thereof, around a central cylindrical post and into the edges of a filter block which is inserted into the annular chamber over the exit passage. There is little relevance to the structure of the present invention.
Pearson U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,843 discloses a filter in which the principal novelty is the structure of the filter elements themselves. There is no relevance to the structure of the present invention.
Muto U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,472 discloses a biological specimen collector in which the closest resemblance to the structure of the present invention is the manner in which it can be dismantled. However, the internal structure of the present invention, which determines the working of the filter and is one of the features of novelty, is different than Muto.